1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a walking aid for a mechanically driven treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treadmill training has been successfully used for some time in the treatment of paraplegic patients and/or patients suffering from neurological damage and illnesses. A suspension device provides partial body weight relief to enable the patient to train (e.g., to walk) even if the patient is unable to walk independently or can only walk with therapeutic assistance. Training can stimulate the metabolic processes and maintain the function of the muscles and joints.
Even if a partial body weight relief is achieved through the suspension device, most patients generally need their feet to be placed in position by the physiotherapist. Generally, up to three physiotherapists are needed, and the treatment is physically very demanding for them. The therapist may sit when positioning the patient. On the one hand, the sitting position for the therapist is unfavorable, and there is a high load on the spinal column, so that, with this activity, therapists often complain that they are suffering from problems in various areas of the spine.
In addition, one disadvantage of the patients' legs being moved by the therapists is that the patients' feet are often not properly positioned for training. This often leads to asymmetrical movement sequences.
Computer-aided methods of movement control have been developed and implemented in exercise robots in order to move the patients' lower extremities. Because this type of system is very expensive, its use is only possible to a limited extent.
DE 101 39 276 describes a walking training system having a treadmill. The walking training system has two wheels that are independent of each other and driven by the treadmill. Each wheel is provided with devices to hold a lower leg in place. An individually adjustable walking movement is transmitted to the lower extremities of the user via a sliding mechanism inserted in a longitudinal hub. The fixing device is attached to the sliding mechanism. Because the sliding mechanism can be moved within the longitudinal hub, there is a considerable risk of injury when positioning the individual lower legs, if the sliding mechanism is not in the proper position. In addition, the two wheels must be arranged exactly in relation to each other in order to ensure even movement. The walking training system has a complicated construction and is therefore expensive to manufacture and to maintain.